It is well-known that the materials used to construct a bathroom vanity, i.e. the supporting and enclosing structure within which the sink and associated water and drain pipes are carried, can add considerably to the appearance of the final construction. In particular, where stone and similar synthetic materials are used, the appearance of the bathroom vanity can be substantially upgraded from the more typical use of lower quality materials.
Unfortunately, the use of stone has presented some substantial challenges to the construction industry. Most of the challenge relates to difficulty in aligning, fastening, and supporting material that is not, except for appearance, particularly well-suited for the application. In short, stone and similar stone materials are not materials that are well adapted for use in construction, but which are in high demand by consumers due to the end appearance of the construction.
Construction problems are magnified when stone is to be used to form a vertically oriented apron carried below the vanity surface, particularly where the apron is not flat or planar. Such stone may be desirable in conforming to the curved or bowed front of a bathroom vanity. However, the support of curved material presents additional challenges in aligning, supporting and fastening the material to the supporting vanity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a bowed front bathroom vanity system that allows for the alignment, support and fastening of difficult to use materials, such as stone, even in applications where the stone used to form an apron carried below the vanity surface is not planar, and assumes a bowed configuration.